


The morning after

by Pengi



Series: Ronaldeschi [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi





	The morning after

'Wow. He's even more beautiful in the morning,' is the first thought Fede has when he wakes up. 

When he wakes up with arms full of Cristiano. 

First thing he notices are freckles. Adorable freckles on Cristiano's shoulders and tiny speckles on the bridge of his nose, noticeable only if you look closely. And he does. Fede takes his fill, trying to memorize every detail.

His hero. The footballer he worshipped growing up. Here. In his arms. 

The difference is. What thirteen year old Fede thought he knew about Cristiano Ronaldo? Bullshit. 

Cris is so much more, so much better. 

Oh... And his eyes are not really brown. They look almost green in early morning light. 

"Hi!" Fede knows it comes out sounding awkward. But with those beautiful eyes staring at him he suddenly forgets how to be smooth and charming. 

He was so brave and daring yesterday. Until Cristiano was crying in his arms. Until Fede realized he never felt this strongly towards anyone before. 

Until the thought that Cris might regret this came to mind on the bridge of falling asleep. Will Cris regret this?

"Morning," says Cristiano and blinks a few times, trying to chase away the remains oh his sleepiness.

Here it comes. The moment of truth. Will Cris ask him to leave? Apologize for yesterday and say it should stay between them never to be repeated? Or will he...

Cris nuzzles closer and kisses his shoulder. 

This. Right now. Have scoring a goal ever felt this good? The answer is probably 'no'. 

Then Cris kisses his neck and grinds against him teasingly.

Definitely, 'no'. Not even the thrill of the win comes close to this. 

To Cris, still warm and soft from sleep, affectionate and playful. Hmm... okay, maybe not soft. Something against Fede's tight is definitely hard. 

He had a good look yesterday, Cris is beautiful. Everywhere. Fede's mouth watered when he saw Cristiano's cock. And now he was reminded that he didn't have a chance to taste it like he wanted to.

Frankly, he wants so much more than just a taste. Fede wants to devour Cristiano. Wants to take him, have him, learn every little detail about him. How Cris moans and begs when he's fucked without mercy, how he looks when he comes, what makes him lose his mind... 

God willing they'll have time for that later. For now blow-job seemed like a good place to start.

"Can I?" he asks hesitantly. 

Kissing Cris first would've been a good idea but morning breath is not something you share this early in a relationship. 

"I'm all yours," says Cristiano with a shy smile.

Don't get him wrong, Fede's a simple guy. So when he gets his hands on the thing he never even dared to dream of, he's probably a bit too excited and overeager.

How else can he explain that his previous plan to suck Cris off is completely forgotten.

He has Cristiano on all fours, gripping the headboard, as Fede's tongue circles his tight little hole. 

He licks it over and over, getting it all wet and shiny with saliva. Fede uses his hands to hold Cristiano's ass open so he can press his face closer. 

Cristiano is moaning shamelessly, asking for more. Fede is glad to oblige and pushes his tongue inside, fucking Cris with it. 

"Ohhh, ohh, more, please," begs Cristiano.

What Cris wants, Cris gets.

Fede quickly licks his fingers and pushes one inside, tongue chasing after it. Then he adds another one and starts scissoring them, never taking his mouth off that ass. 

He quickly finds Cristiano's prostate and starts massaging it with his fingers. 

"Want me to jerk you off?" he asks, when Cristiano's moans become louder. 

"No, no. Just don't stop. Don't stop!"

He pushes his fingers in a bit harder, moves them faster, and dives right back, using his tongue to rim the stretched opening. 

"Fedee..." cries Cris suddenly and comes all over the sheets.

Fuuuuuuck. He didn't expect Cristiano to come just from this. Just from having his ass licked and played with. 

God fucking damn it. Must he be this perfect? Fede will never be able to keep his hands off Cris now. Not when he knows how sensitive and hungry he is. 

What else can Cris do? Can he come on command? The thought of Cristiano coming on his cock, following his orders, urges Fede to finally reach for his own throbbing erection. A few tugs and Fede comes with a whine, biting Cristiano's asscheek. 

Mindblowing. 

Fede kisses the spot he just bit (that will certainly bloom into a nice mouth-shaped bruise) and stands up from the bed. 

"I'm gonna. Clean," he says, breathing still uneven. 

Cris has a blessed out expression on his face and just nods at him, turning on his back. 

When Fede's almost finished Cris walks in the bathroom.

"Our plane leaves in four hours. Should be enough time for a round two," says Cristiano, splashing his face with water and grabbing the remaining single-use toothbrush.

"Round two?" asks Fede, almost forgetting to spit out the toothpaste. 

"Yessh," says Cristiano, lips stretched into a smile, toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "Onsshe I'm dunn wishh thissh I'm gonn' kissh u furr 't leassht 'n hourr."

Cris rinses his mouth and adds: "Then we'll have sex again."

"Good plan," says Fede and leans in to kiss Cristiano's wet lips. 

An hour of kissing starts right now.


End file.
